Performance
by bandgeek2k16
Summary: Everyone believes that we are on their side, but are we really? Blaise/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, Severus/Bellatrix, Ginny/Hermione/Bellatrix


Everyone thinks that Bellatrix Lestrange moved to the light side after being "ordered" to kill her cousin Sirius Black, but we know better, she is our best friend after all. So when the doors banged open on the very last day of school and she started playing music, no one jumped in paralyzing fear. She was wearing her typical outfit. No one really paid attention to the doors until we walked in. I was wearing a green leather skirt with chains on each hip, a black belly shirt that reaches just below my boobs, showing off my belly button piercing and black and white snitch tattoo, black fishnet stockings and silver stilettos. I turned and looked at Ginny, admiring her tight black halter dress with chains on each hip coming just below her butt. She also wore green fishnet stockings and silver stilettos. We both had on silver hoop earrings, silver handcuffs worn as a bracelet on our right wrists, and matching choker necklaces, a chain with a heart locket. She had the key to unlock mine and I had the key to unlock hers. This was gonna be one hell of a leaving ceremony. We wandlessly cleared the tables and hopped up onto them, making out for a minute surprising everyone but Severus and Bellatrix.

" _ **Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us then roll with us."**_

We sang, doing a body roll. We were walking down the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables that were push together for house unity and to make more room for the Seventh Year's parents and family. The tables led right up to the middle of the staff table, where Severus, Minerva, and Poppy were sitting (in that order, since McGonagall is the new Headmistress).

" _ **Cause we make the hipsters fall in love, when we got our hot pants on and up."**_

We hit our hips and snapped.

" _ **Yes of course we does. We running this hall just like a club and no you don't wanna mess with us, got teachers on our side."**_

We winked at Severus and Poppy and they winked back.

" _ **Got that glitter on our eyes. Stockings ripped all up the side."**_

Ginny stuck out her leg and I ran my hand up it, leaving my hands on her ass.

" _ **Looking sick and sexified."**_

I lifted her up by her ass and spun while she wrapped her one leg around my waist and the other went straight up into the air. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds, staring deeply into each other's eyes. I pecked her lips before putting her back down.

" _ **Hey Gin turn it up. It's about damn time to live it up. I'm so sick of being so serious. Its making my brain delirious."**_

I sang, dropping down and booty popping in Ron's face on the way up. Ginny sings next, copying my movements when she curses, right in Harry's face.

" _ **I'm just talking truth. I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do. We're selling our clothes, sleeping in dorms, dressing it up, hitting on dudes.. Hard."**_

At that, we pulled Harry and Ron up by their ties, leaned in to kiss them, but right before our lips met theirs, we pushed them back in their seats and walked away. We hopped off the table on the side our dudes were on. Now it was Bella's turn and she did not miss a beat. She hopped up where we hopped down, in the middle of the long table. Our guys were sitting at the end of the table, near the staff table. Bellatrix sang:

" _ **Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah. Zip your lips like a padlock, and meet me in the back with a jack and the juke box."**_

Reaching our guys, Ginny bent over, right in front of Blaise, and I smacked her ass as she twerked. We then sat on their laps, facing them, and made out with them. I with Draco and Ginny with Blaise. The two head girls and the two head guys. Bella reached the staff table and hopped up, continuing to sing.

" _ **I don't care where you live at. Just turn around boy let me hit that."**_

She turned around, right in Severus' face, and slapped her ass. Ginny and I slowly got up, swinging our hips in a sexual way.

" _ **Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat. Just show me where your dicks at."**_

Bellatrix sat down on Severus' lap and ground against him as Ginny and I pulled our guys up and ground against them. Ginny and I started a make out session on top of the staff table, right in front of McGonagall. Bellatrix joined in a minute later and all three of our tongues were wrapped around each other's. Everyone was so wrapped up in the performance, no one noticed Voldemort taking Harry and the Death Eaters surrounding the hall. Right as the song ended, and before we ran from the Great Hall, we each grabbed someone from the light we either wanted to save or thought would be an asset. Severus, surprisingly, grabbed Remus, Bellatrix grabbed Tonks, Blaise grabbed Hannah Abbott, Draco grabbed Fred Weasley, Ginny grabbed George, and I grabbed Luna. We gave him a nod and all hell broke loose.


End file.
